Unicron
Robot Mode= |-| Planet Mode= Summary Unicron, the Chaos-Bringer, is the ultimate and overarching antagonist of the Transformers franchise. Also known as the God of Darkness, he is the brother of Primus, the God of Light, and is an eternal war with him. Unicron wishes to obtain peace by consuming the Multiverse his brother wants to protect. After an event known as the Shroud, Unicron and Primus presumably become incorporeal spirts while their avatars across the Multiverse developed their own consciences. Powers and Abilities Tier: Varies from 5-A to High 2-A | At least 1-B, likely 1-A Name: Unicron Origin: Transformers Gender: Genderless, perceived as male though | Genderless Age: After the Shroud and becoming their own separate entities, some of the youngest have been created while humans were alive, while the oldest have existed before the creation of the Universe | Has existed before the Multiverse Classification: Devourer of worlds, creation of Primacron, Lord of the Undead | God of Darkness, the Chaos-Bringer, Embodiment of Chaos and Evil Attack Potency: Varies from Large Planet level to High Macroverse level+ (Some of his avatars have devoured their Multiverse. Strongest avatar is superior to the strongest version of the Fallen, who can kill a version of Prima Prime with the Star Saber, which can destroy a Multiverse.) | At least Transverse level, likely Transcendent level (Can devour the real Multiverse, which itself holds an infinite amount of Multiverses, which too hold an infinite amount of Universe with infinite amount of timelines. Unicron, after devouring a Multiverse, embodies that Multiverse now, for that Multiverse is now nothing, and Unicron encompasses nothingness. Unicron will embody all that was, is, and would be once he has consumed existence, for once he has, he will embody existence itself.) Dimensionality: Varies from 3-D to 4-D | Devoid Travel Speed: Varies from FTL+ to Immeasurable (Weakest avatars can travel to galaxies and planets in minutes.) | Omnipresent (Encompasses the Void, the infinite darkness surrounding the Multiverse. Once he has consumed existence, he will embody existence itself.) Combat Speed: Varies from FTL+ to Immeasurable | Omnipresent Lifting Strength: Varies from Class Y to Immeasurable (Can hold Earth in the palm of his hand.) | Irrelevant Striking Strength: Varies from Large Planet to High Macroversal+ | Irrelevant Durability: Varies from Large Planet level to High Macroversal level+ | Irrelevant Stamina: Limitless (Is a machine.) | Infinite Range: Varies from Planetary to High Macroversal+ | Transcendent Powers and Abilities: Avatars= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Chaos Manipulation (Is the embodiment and abstract of chaos.), Reality Warping, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Technology Manipulation (Can completely re-structure an Autobot or Decepticon.), Power Bestowal (Can give an Autobot or Decepticon even greater power than before, used once on Megatron.), Flight, Large Size (Varies to Type 5 and Type 9), Mind Manipulation (Every sin caused by mortals was due to Unicron subconsciously wishing for that evil action to happen.), Telepathy, Empathic Manipulation, Morality Manipulation (Can manipulate anyone to become evil.), Immortality (Types 1, 3, 5, 6 and 8), Corruption (Can turn a Autobot or Decepticon into a Terrorcon.), Destruction, Creation (Created the Mini-Cons. Also created Galvatron's ship.), Weapon Mastery, Soul Manipulation, Energy Manipulation (Manipulates energy to a fundamental level.), Regeneration (Mid-Godly; survived being erased from history.), Shapeshifting, Body Control, Size Manipulation, Dimensional Travel (When he successfully destroys a Universe, he heads to the next one.), Void Manipulation (Encompasses the Void.), Existence Erasure, Physics Manipulation, Quantum Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Reactive Evolution (Every time Unicron is destroyed, his body is recreated but without the weakness of the previous one.), Empowerment (Becomes more powerful by feeding in negative emotions.) Resistance to Law Manipulation, Reality Warping, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Information Manipulation, Telepathy and Magic |-| True Form= All previous abilities to an unfathomably greater extent, Abstract Existence (Type 1), Conceptual Manipulation (Can remove the concept of order from the Multiverse.), Higher-Dimensional Existence, Non-Corporeal, Avatar Creation, Acausality (Type 5), Pocket-Reality Manipulation, Absorption (Anything he eats becomes a part of himself.), Large Size (Type 10), Nonexistent Physiology Standard Equipment: None notable. Has many laser cannons attached to him in his Planet Form. | A sword, mace and shield. Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient (Has a quickly evolving multi-dimensional map of the Multiverse interrelated into his systems.) | Unknown Weaknesses: The Matrix of Leadership, which holds Primus' essence, can temporarily destroy Unicron. | None notable. Key: Avatars/In-Universe Unicrons | True Form/True Unicron Note: (Pre-Shroud)/(Post-Shroud) Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Genderless Category:Transformers Category:Variable Tier Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1 Category:Gods Category:Abstract Entities Category:Chaos Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Technology Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Flight Users Category:Large Size Users Category:Mind Users Category:Telepaths Category:Empathic Users Category:Morality Users Category:Immortals Category:Creation Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Soul Users Category:Energy Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Shapeshifting Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Size Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Void Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Physics Users Category:Quantum Users Category:Matter Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Concepts Users Category:Higher Dimensional Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Acausality Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Nonexistent Characters Category:Superhumans